How to kill a Tooth Fairy
by houseling
Summary: A Tooth fairy is causing problems to the boys. How are they gonna handle it? And why are all the books on fairytales gliterry and pink...? First fic. Crack fic.


**A/N: My first fanfic... I am watching this show from the start and thought of writing one of my own... Just a crack fic in general. No spoilers, no timeline or place in the SPN verse. One-shot!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own neither the Winchester boys nor the Supernatural. Kripke does. And he is a sharing person. I just use them in the time of greatest need. I'll return them, I promise ;)**

It all started as an usual hunting job. It was a simple "something is eating people and leaving a bloody mess behind". Well, it should have been simple. But then again, nothing is ever simple with the Winchesters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean Winchester stared at his brother with a perplexed look. The tall, geek little brother who just told him they had a new case. Which involved a Tooth Fairy. Yes, a Tooth Fairy. Hence the perplexed look he was giving Sam and the silence. That silence must have worried said geek little brother cause he was now staring at him with a matching face expression.

The noise from the restaurant was completely ignored by the two hunters sitting in the separated booth. Usual meals on their tables, junk food for Dean and sissy food, Dean's own words just few minutes ago, for Sam. After the exclamation what is their next case, the food was vaguely forgotten.

"Tooth Fairy." Dean repeated in slightly surprised tone.

"Tooth Fairy." Sam confirmed, obviously thinking Dean wasn't paying attention to him due to the waitress.

"A real Tooth Fairy." Dean said again.

"Yes, Dean. A real Tooth Fairy. Well, that's my theory, anyway." Sam shot Dean a dirty look when he raised an eyebrow at his assumption. "Yes, a theory, Dean. People are being butchered in their own homes at night. I would have thought of a werewolf if they weren't missing all their teeth."

Dean stayed silent and grabbed a fry, popping it into his mouth. Probably contemplating the possibilities.

"So how do we kill it?" Dean spoke after few minutes and Sam nodded, grabbing his laptop.

SNSNSNSNSNSN- **Silver bullets?!**

The first attempt to get rid of the Tooth Fairy was, let's say unsuccessful. The positive side of the case was that the killing were occurring in the same street, going from house to house. This is were the positive sides stop. First was the investigation of the case in question. Of course, the library was filled with most useless books. And it had all glitters on them, Dean gloomily noticed.

"You sure?" Dean asked again just to make sure his brother hasn't gone insane.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Sam snapped back from behind the giant fairytale book.

Does Dean even have to mention it was pink with glitter on the covers? No? He snickered at him and Sam just flashed him an annoyed look. One that told him to just go with the flow. Usually, Dean was all for going with the flow. Heck, it brought him to seriously pleasant situations sometimes, but this was different. This situation was pink, glittery and involved serious dental issues.

"Dude, hold on…" he spoke again and Sam sighed. "Maybe it was the Easter bunny. Tooth Fairy seems kinda busy with all that night visits and it is no-bunny season."

Dean offered what must have been the line that went across the usual line of Sam's tolerance. Dean just watched in awe as Sam's nostrils flared, his upper lip twitched and his long fingers snapped the book closed.

"Stop acting like a child!" Sam snarled and Dean snickered.

"I'm not the one holding a giant fairytale book with pink and glittery covers!"

And of course, the roll of the eyes to seal the deal. Sam was so predictable it was sad for Dean to witness it every single day.

"We'll kill it with silver bullets!" Sam proclaimed after exactly seven minutes of silence.

And yes, Dean was counting. Being so bored made you do stupid things. Okay, it made Dean do stupid things. So the hunt was on.

They were watching the house when the fairy came. It actually wasn't a fairy per se… Dean noticed it had small, chubby body with even smaller, almost non-existent wings. Which were actually more of an accessory considering they weren't even moving.

So, anyway, the said fairy attacked Sam first. Always Sam first. Dean wondered it was maybe because he was taller so more visible or just heroically stupid. He frowned and shot the damn fairy. And… Nothing. The fairy squealed in what must have been a shriek of pain. Dean could only guess that. Then it just went poof.

Dean blinked. Sam blinked. Then both of them started running for the door, cause the owners woke up.

SNSNSNSNSNSN- **Iron bullets and holy water?!**

Sam was pissed. You could see it in the way he flipped through pages. Dean wasn't sure why Sam took this fairy-gig so seriously. Seriously, the boy had issues. Of course, when he asked him, Sam just huffed and gave him the silent treatment. Now, how was that polite?? Sam always wanted to talk about his emotions. About his blah, blabbity blah… Ah, who cares. Dean gazed back at the TV when Sam jumped out of his seat at the table and threw Dean's jacket at him.

"We'll shoot it with iron bullets. Some kind of metal gotta kill it." the proclamation sounded good in principle, but then again, anything sounded good in principle.

The practical was the problem. Always. Dean just sighed and moved off the bed. Sam started rumbling through his duffel bag and found a bottle with holy water. Dean just raised a questioning brow.

"Just in case. The tales about the fairy appear in all cultures. One of the cultures have to affect the said creature." He said as it was the most normal thing in the world.

Still, holy water?? Dean questioned the logic behind that, but he knew better than question Sam when he is like this. If only he shared with Dean what was so important about this fairy. Cause Sam looked troubled. And God helped then all when Sam Winchester looked angsty and worried and troubled.

So the hunt began again. Yes, it was as if this was Sam's personal crusade. The fairy came to the second house in line and they caught it. Technically, it was Sam who spotted it and shot it with a bullet this time. Straight in the scrungy forehead. Dean was left with the holy water, as Sam said, just in case. And again… Yes, nothing. The fairy poofed away just like the last time and they were left to ran from the house.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- **Cut it into pieces?!**

After the initial pouting ceremony, a bit of whining and a lot of coffee and mullet rock, they were back to the next house in line. They were hidden in the bushes waiting with machetes.

"You sure?" Dean asked the inevitable question.

"If this kills vampires, then it would kill the Fairy too." Sam stated simply and kept watching the house.

"You had a logical explanation yesterday too." Dean spoke after few minutes of silence.

Sam just shot him a "I am not dignifying that with an answer" look. Dean shrugged and returned his gaze to the house.

Sure, you go catch a creature one feet high and with the ability to go poof. Of course, they ran before they destroyed the owners noticed the mess they made trying to catch the Fairy.

"You said you were sure…" Dean stated and Sam just angrily walked away. "It's the Tooth fairy that never died!"

Dean yelled after him and smirked.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- **Torch the sucker?!**

Dean was minding his own business. Drinking coffee and reading the newspapers. With reports about two guys running into people's houses at night, not taking anything, making a big bum and running out. In question was an old looking black car. Old looking?? Son of a bitch, she ain't old looking!!

Then Sam slammed the door in his haste entrance. Dean wondered when did the roles switched. Sam was one on the edge and running around belligerent while Dean kept his calm posture and reading newspapers. Of course Sam always sucked at being snarky like Dean so Dean kept that little role.

"We'll go to the house and torch it!" Sam proclaimed, wisely ignoring Dean and any other comments.

Dean just peeked from behind the newspapers, looked at his brother's angry face and curtly nodded. Something was seriously off and Dean Winchester will find out what.

It was a good theory. Dean gotta hand it to him. Really good. But it was a theory good in theory. In real world, not so much. The debacle started the moment they broke into the house. Of course, Sam was used as a diversion while Dean had the makeshift flamethrower with him. No point in flaming the thing in the living room while the owners were in the house. It would cause something to be caught on fire and before they knew, a full fledge fire would spread. And that would be seriously contraproductive. So when Sam lured the creature out and Dean set it on fire, nobody expected it to actually still remain standing.

The creature spread its flame enveloped when Dean pulled out his gun and shot it with a silver bullet. It smack into its skull and shattered it. Dean blinked. So… What? The creature was bullet proof until they melted its skin? Sounds logical enough.

"Job well done. Next time, we start of with the flamethrower." Deans said to Sam who just smiled.

"What was up with you, dude?" Dean asked after the initial silence while they drove back to the motel.

"Nothing. Why?" Sam feigned innocence and confusion.

Too bad it wasn't working on Dean.

"Really? You have a personal grudge against the Tooth Fairy?"

"No, I don't." even now Sam's eyes held slightly demented hatred against the fairy sucker.

"Oh, yes you do. What happened?" Dean looked at him with a stern look, meaning business.

"I never..." Sam spoke after few minutes of silence.

"Yes…?"

"I never…"

"YES??" Dean yelled, now impatient for the answer, then looked at Sam's angsty expression.

Something was amiss here. And yes, Dean Winchester knew what amiss means. Sam had that look. That angsty, hug me, puppy doe eyes look.

"We are goin' to have a chick flick moment, aren't we?" Dean asked in horror.

"I never got anything from the tooth fairy…" Sam huffed out and Dean fought the urge to slam his head against the wheal while Sam laughed his ass off on the driver's seat.

He continued laughing until they reached the motel. Then he laughed more and Dean Winchester swore he'll never ever again try to understand his brother's weird ways.

**A/N2: Please share your thoughts with me. My first fic and encouragment would do wonders for my muse and my common sense...**


End file.
